Two Girls and a Latina
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Jade and Cat compete with each other to win the affection of Beck's nice, beautiful, friendship loving childhood friend, Victoria Vega. One Shot


**I found this sitting in my folder. I guess I forgot I did it. Oh well, it's basically just a retelling of the episode Three Girls and a Moose. I don't know if it's any good but I thought I should just post it for the heck of it. I may as well put out new stuff before my week really starts. I am so not looking forward to it. Wish me luck and enjoy!**

* * *

I cruised down the halls of Hollywood Arts, my long-time friend and part time rival Caterina Valentine at my side. We made our way out into the main hall where a giant yellow banner with the words "Tinkle-Aid" in big, bold, blue letters hung over the main hall. I frowned, unamused, and decided to make my unhappiness known when I walked up to Robbie and Andre who were talking just down the stairs. Andre didn't look too pleased either by the idea. I knew exactly what this was all about. Cat parted from me, smile still present, to stand on the boys' other side.

"So, this Saturday night I'm going to be appearing in Tinkle-Aid?" I asked the nerd who decided on the name to call the boy bathroom support fund. Apparently they had one less bathroom than the girls had and they wanted compensation for a new one. Robbie nodded his head enthusiastically and smiled at me.

"Beck and I **did not **approve the name," Andre chimed in, no doubt making sure he was not a part of the idea for obvious reasons.

"When my brother was little, he used to have a tinkle-aid stand," Cat shared with her usual smile, her body absentmindedly turning on the spot. I swear, she couldn't ever stand still. She giggled at another one of her stories about her brother but we just gave her an odd look as always. Cat wasn't fazed. Instead, she kept on telling her story.

"It was so cute. He would sit there all day yelling 'Tinkle-aid, twenty five cents a cup!'" she yelled as an example, her hand going up to rest by her mouth like she was projecting her voice. She laughed again and we just kept on staring.

"I hope you mean he had a lemonade stand," Andre spoke up hesitantly. Cat laughed and shook her head.

"No…" she answered with a big smile.

"Well, um, I'm gettin' kinda hungry. You guys wanna hit up Nozu?" I suggested as a way to change the awkward subject. I didn't want to know what else Cat's crazy brother did. Cat agreed with me easily and followed me to the door, leaving the two boys standing where they were.

"Come on, we **always **go to Nozu, I want a hamburger," Robbie complained, unwilling to go. Andre stood next to him, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I need some beef and fat," he agreed, rubbing his stomach. Cat and I both gave them disgusted frowns, clearly disagreeing with their choice.

"Oh, come on," Robbie said with a pouting frown.

"We want **sushi**!" Cat replied, unyielding like a petulant child. I smiled, happy she wasn't backing down on my choice.

"No, we had sushi three times this week already," Robbie retorted. When did he decide to speak his mind?

"Come on, let's just go to Karaoke Dokie and get a burger," Andre agreed with Robbie who was nodding next to him.

"We're going for sushi," I answered resolutely, turning away before anyone else could protest.

"Alright, fine," Andre gave in, not liking it at all but most likely not looking to upset me any further. Smart choice.

"Sushi at Nozu," Robbie grudgingly agreed. They moved to follow us to the door when Beck showed up.

"Hey," he greeted us. We stopped to return the greeting, my own lackluster and uncaring. I just wanted to eat.

"You wanna come to Nozu with us?" Cat offered happily, catching my narrowed gaze and ducking her head before turning back to Beck.

"Oh I can't. My friend Tori Vega just got here from Canada," Beck replied easily. I quirked a brow at that and Cat looked on with wonder. Both of us knew about Beck's childhood friend, Victoria Vega. I heard straight from Beck that when he lived in Canada a girl moved in next to him. She had originally been from Florida but her parents liked to travel. They hung out all the time up until Beck moved to California. He had never spoken her name before and I sometimes wondered if the two had a thing or not despite the fact she was into girls. When he mentioned that piece of news it only served to make me only slightly more interested. But, big deal right? I thought I was into guys but that changed. She might still end up liking Beck for all I know. I forgot about her eventually though, seeing no real need to remember anything about that particular conversation. I did remember telling Cat about her only because the annoying redhead knew something was on my mind at the time and wouldn't leave me alone until I told her. This was the first time Beck had brought her up again since then.

"Man, I haven't seen her since feeferdoon," he mused, truly looking forward to seeing her again. At the mention of the strange foreign word, we each gave him questionable looks.

"What's feeferdoon?" Cat asked.

"Oh, in Canada, that's what we call Kindergarten," Beck explained.

"Wow, that's not interesting," I replied, making sure I looked just as uninterested. Cat gave me a 'be nice' glance, which I ignored, before turning back to Beck.

"So, where's Tori?" she wondered curiously.

"On the roof, taking a picture of the Hollywood sign," he answered.

"Ok, well, we're going to be at Nozu. You can tag along, or, whatever," I told him, not caring either way just wanting to get a move on.

"Oh, here she comes!" Beck suddenly stated, pointing at the stairs and then walking over. We turned to see a beautiful girl taking the steps down the stairs to stop by Beck. Instantly, Cat, and I had our eyes on her. I smirked and Cat began twirling her hair. Robbie only glanced at her before looking away shyly. Yeah, that nerd was not going to get anywhere. Not if I could help it. I already have to compete with Cat. I shifted to her briefly and she locked eyes with me. Game on. We both returned our gazes to Beck's gorgeous friend.

"Hey," she greeted with a wave and a killer bright smile I would have flinched away from, but holy hell she was pleasing to the eyes.

"Hi," Cat said with a sigh.

"Oh hey, look at you," I stated, looking her up and down, my best 'come hither' smile in place.

"Guys, this is my friend Tori," Beck introduced, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we know," I replied appreciatively. Cat stood staring openly next to me. Andre and Robbie looked at us curiously yet questionable. They probably haven't seen me interested in anyone but Beck before and Cat was more than distracted than she usually was.

"From fluffy nugget," Cat spoke up shyly, still playing with her hair. I was too far gone to bother making fun of her or correcting her.

"It's feeferdoon," Beck corrected anyway.

"She suuurrre is," Cat responded with a flirty smile, shuffling forward to poke her toned stomach. She just continued to smile, making no attempt to stop the interaction. Damn, Cat is jumping on her faster than anyone else we competed for. Sure, I had Beck in the past but this was a game me and her liked to play regardless of anything else ever since we realized the effect we had on guys, as well as girls, who were interested. It meant nothing but a game in the end but I wouldn't mind having this one all to myself.

"Hey Vega, we were just about to go get sushi if you wanna come," I offered, slowly making my way over to stand as close as I could.

"Oh, um, I'm not into eating raw fish. I'm more of a burger and fries kinda girl," she replied, glancing at Andre and Robbie who looked happy. She could have fooled me. That body did not look like it ran on burgers and fries. It didn't matter, plans can change for a hot chick like her any day. Cat seemed to think the same thing because she perked up with a gasp.

"Ooh, a burger and fries sounds great!" she commented eagerly, rubbing at her stomach to show she meant it. Leave it to Cat to be over enthusiastic.

"Yes, so great," I agreed, smiling more than I ever have before. I saw Andre and Robbie exchange further confused glances.

"Let's go get burgers," Cat said.

"We could go to Karaoke Dokie," I suggested, Cat nodding rapidly. Beck watched on, knowing our game and luckily saying nothing. He found out our little source of entertainment through friendly competition after we broke up. He was angry at first but dropped it in favor of avoiding another fight.

"Yay, beef and fat!" Cat exclaimed happily. I grabbed Tori's hand and began leading her to the door.

"I'll drive," I stated, the others slowly following behind us. I knew just by the way they fell silent that they were lost. Sucks for them. I dragged Vega along and jumped in my car after giving her shotgun and commanding Cat to sit in the back. The boys took Andre's car. The short trip to Karaoke Dokie flew by in silence and when we got out Cat and I silently agreed to let Tori wander over to walk in with Beck.

"Uh, there's no big tables so let's just take two," Beck explained to Tori as she looked around.

"I'll sit at that one over there," she pointed out, moving to take her seat. Cat dashed ahead and left me in the dust behind the group. I snarled, knowing I wouldn't get a seat at the desired table but trying anyway. Everyone rushed for a seat, Cat taking one across from Tori and Robbie taking the last one to her left. Just my luck, the fourth seat was missing. Instead of taking a seat from the table just behind me where Beck and Andre sat, I fought with Robbie who claimed he was already prepared to sit. I wouldn't take no for an answer though and decided I would find an opportunity to kick him off the seat, maybe even literally. I dejectedly sat on the last seat with Beck and Andre at the other table, occasionally looking over my shoulder at Cat who was busy staring at Tori flirtatiously. I grumbled and looked away, catching Beck looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, Tori seems like a pretty cool chick," Andre commented, looking to Beck.

"Yeah, I'm psyched to hang out with her, at some point, when I can actually sit with her," Beck replied, his tone carrying just a hint disappointed but that wasn't going to slow me down. Andre just held up his palms and then let them fall. I couldn't find it in me to care about what Andre and Beck began talking about. I was too busy looking back at Cat who had just placed her hand over Tori's like it was an accident. After hearing about how Robbie came up with his idea in the shower, something no one wanted to hear, Cat tried to impress Tori by saying she liked Canada too but couldn't come up with what she liked about it when she was asked. She was being bolder this time though and Vega didn't even seem to mind. I had to find a moment to cut in, and fast.

"So this Saturday at the show, Cat and Jade are going to sing back up for you?" I heard Beck ask Andre.

"Mhm, uh, Jade, did you get the lyrics I sent?" Andre asked me next, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Tori and I was only vaguely paying attention to what he said so I didn't bother answering. I only had enough attention for Vega right now.

"How do you think she gets that flattering tan? Is it natural or does she just tan that way?" I wondered idly, checking her out obviously now. I was sure the guys were confused by my obsessive staring but I didn't care. Both knew I was just as willing to charm a girl as I was a guy. I'm pretty sure they didn't know that about Cat though.

"I don't know," Beck grumbled. Cat picked up Tori's hand and pointed out how smooth they were, her fingers rubbing over Tori's who looked on curiously. I wanted to push Cat out of her seat by now but all I could manage was this stupid, idiotic smile I couldn't get off my face.

"I still don't know if she got the lyrics I sent," Andre mumbled uncertainly. I continued to watch Cat and Tori interact while Robbie sat listening. An interesting piece of news reached me when Cat asked how long she would be staying. It turns out she was here for the summer, staying at Beck's place until her family finished moving in close by. So she was staying for good? That sounded more than great. I couldn't wait to sweep her off her feet and then some. She mentioned wanting a burger and Cat eagerly agreed that she liked hamburgers too. I rolled my eyes. Robbie called for a waiter like the unpopular dork that he was and was ignored for his effort.

He played it off like he wasn't heard even though I was sure everyone heard him make a fool of himself. Pathetic. Cat started asking her what she planned to do until her family arrived on Sunday. She said she hoped to see the house where they filmed her favorite movie. I strained my ears to hear what she would say next, desperate to know and willing to suck up to whatever crappy chick flick she liked just to get closer to her. The answer shocked and surprised me. I really didn't think a girl like her would share an interest with me of all people. She looked like the type to hide during scary movies. Hot, admirable, and downright unpredictable. I liked it. I jumped from my seat and made my way over to grab her by the shoulder.

"You're a fan of The Scissoring?" I demanded, hand tightening my hold in awe.

"Oh, yeah," she answered with that damn smile I was beginning to love. I shoved Robbie out of his seat without a second thought and took it. He screamed like a girl but I ignored it in favor of showing just how much I knew about my personal favorite movie.

"First of all, I love that movie more than I love my mother," I began, brushing my hair aside and leaning in.

"And, I know exactly where that house is. I even know how to sneak in the backyard," I shared, my voice lowering persuasively. She listened in rapt attention, eyes on me. Cat watched with mouth hanging open, probably trying to search that crazy mess of a head for something to come back with. My eyes wandered her features as I ran a finger over her face slowly.

"Look at those cheekbones. You must attract all kinds of attention," I commented, admiring the defined structure of her face and smooth skin under my finger. Her eyes widened just so, but she remained quiet. Cat gasped at the comment, catching on that I had Vega's full attention now.

"Waiter, my friend Tori wants a hamburger right now!" she yelled hastily.

"I remember when she was **my** friend," I heard Beck complain behind me.

"You guys want me to take your order?" a voice asked from behind Cat. We both looked up to see a guy almost as handsome as Beck, voice smooth and sure, a confident smile on his face. He had perfectly mused blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey," Tori greeted, leaning forward on the table with a smile. Cat sputtered, trying to come up with something while I frowned when Tori's attention turned away from me.

"We don't want **you**," Cat finally blurted out. I glared at him, willing him away with my eyes. Girl or guy I didn't want anyone but me to catch Vega's eye. She didn't look nearly as interested in him as she had with me but he still had to go just in case.

"Go get the ugly waiter," I told him emotionlessly. Tori still stared until Cat leaned in so that only we could hear. She actually pulled off keeping it quiet this time.

"He's actually a girl," she said, pointing her finger behind her back. Tori looked at Cat in confusion before glancing back at the waiter, her expression trying to figure something that out. I wanted to face palm at the reaction Cat caused. Vega was obviously into girls and had not been interested in the first place, but now Cat might have just changed her mind. She realized her mistake late and rushed to change the subject while I sat glaring at her. We eventually got our food and continued to talk Vega's ear off trying to get her attention. This went on all night until I took Cat and Robbie home while Beck and Tori went with Andre who dropped them off at school where Beck would take his car home with Tori. We all parted ways reluctantly. I made sure to brush Tori's jaw with my finger when I bid her farewell.

She blushed and looked away, making me smirk. Cat pouted the rest of the way home. When I arrived home I began pacing. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, which would come soon enough, and with it, another shot at getting Vega. My sleep was actually pretty good so that just made my day. I came up with a plan while I got dressed. I dropped everything to gather what I needed before continuing to get ready for the day. Cat was **definitely** going to lose this time. Her cutesy charm had almost the same effect as my sarcastic one but this time, I was upping the stakes. I got ready to put my plan in action around the time we would take our free period and then headed to the main hall, confident I would get more than just the student body's eyes on me. I was just about to turn the corner when I heard Cat.

"Aw, you're such a sweetie. Come on, let's go show Jade the flowers you brought **me** and not **her**," she stated enthusiastically. I scoffed at her lame attempt to try and rub it in my face. I wasn't put off by it. I knew she most likely told Tori to bring her flowers. I waltzed down the stairs, making my entrance.

"Hey, I heard my name," I announced, smile in place, hands on my hips, and my favorite pair of stainless steel scissors from The Scissoring in the palm of my hand.

"Jade, what are you wearin'?" Andre asked with a shake of his head. I was aware that our little game didn't escape the boy's attention and Andre looked like he had had enough. Like I give a chiz what he thought though.

"Is that…?" Tori began in amazement, pointing at the blood stained white dress I wore. I went all out, complete with make-up and everything. I had the dress custom made a while back for Halloween but it didn't get finished on time so I had to go as something else. I put the dress away for next year but now was as good a time as any to pull it out.

"Oh yeah, this is a copy of the costume that Tawny Walker Black wore in your favorite movie, The Scissoring," I answered with a big smile, playing with my scissors absently. Her eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets as she scanned the dress from top to bottom. Cat looked at me with a pout that I easily ignored. She can't cry when I win this time. She should know I didn't play fair.

"Whoa," Tori breathed out. I grinned and preened the work of art I wore.

"Oh, look, Tori brought me roses," Cat suddenly piped up hesitantly, holding out the blood red flowers to show me. I sighed impatiently, unconcerned by her attempts.

"Did you bring any for Jade? No? Ok," she babbled, wrapping an arm around Tori's and leaning on her. She looked at Cat with a quirked brow but said nothing. I calmly adjusted my dress and flicked back my hair, still indifferent.

"So rehearsal, uh, we were thinking, we should meet…we were uh thinking we should meet…we- goodbye," Andre tried but gave up when we both had our attention completely focused on Tori. Yeah, I heard him, but I was more occupied in Tori to care. She looked apologetic but she didn't have time to apologize and couldn't follow when he walked away because Cat was still glued to her side. I would have stopped her anyways. I picked up where I left off as soon as Andre was gone.

"And look, these are the actual scissors from the movie," I taunted, opening and closing said weapon of horror as I backed away to lure her out of Cat's hold. She walked a few steps forward, removing herself from Cat's grasp.

"Oh my god, that is so cool," she stated, eyes on the scissors. Cat panicked and butted in.

"**I** gave her those," she commented like it would make any difference.

"Yeah, look how sharp they are," I responded, shooting Tori a smile before turning to Cat and totaling the flowers with the scissors as an example. She gasped, her mouth flying open. She had to have seen that coming.

"My Tori flowers," she mourned, looking back up at me with a pouting frown. Oh yeah, she did, and she still wasn't giving up.

"So, you like my dress and my scissors from your favorite movie?" I asked Tori. She stuttered to answer when Cat dug around in her bag and pulled out a burger. Did she just carry those around just to seduce Vega?

"Oh,my gosh, who wants a hamburger?" she asked, making Tori glance behind her at Cat.

"Mmm, hamburger," she taunted as she slowly pretended to walk away. Tori hesitated but stayed where she was.

"Hey, want to watch the never before seen footage of Tawny Walker Black eating meatloaf made from her sister and the extra special features of how they brought each killing to life on my computer?" I said as I reached over and grabbed her arm.

"S-sure," she finally sputtered out. I smirked and led her away quickly before Cat could say anything else to get her attention. We spent the last half hour of my free period watching the special features on the second disc. I leaned against her and played with her hand while she watched with a slack jaw. For once I didn't pay any mind to my favorite movie because I think I just found my favorite person. When the bell rang I popped out the disc and slipped it in a sleeve before handing it to her. I couldn't believe I was doing it but I just had to win her over. What the **hell **was wrong with me? I was desperate enough to trust her with a very important piece of art. I would have **never** trusted **anyone** with this. So why her?

"What are you doing?" she asked, taking the disc from me and glancing down at it before looking back up at me, her soft brown eyes curious.

"Watch the rest and swing by my place to return it. No rush, I'll be waiting," I answered as I turned to my bag and pulled out a pen before jotting down my number on her forearm.

"Call me and I'll direct you my way," I told her, offering her a crooked smile before grabbing my bag and leaving her stunned where she stood. Tonight both my parents were working late and I couldn't wait to have her over. The day went by surprisingly fast and before I knew it I received a text from Tori. After promptly saving her number I replied and then sat back to wait. She arrived no more than ten minutes later with a bright smile and a wave. I welcomed her in but she waved it away.

"I just came to return this. It was amazing, thank you," she told me, voice soothing. I placed my hand over the disc and then slid it up onto her outstretched hand to wrap my fingers gently over her wrist.

"Please, maybe just one run through of The Scissoring director's cut?" I tempted her. She looked conflicted at first but gave in with a nervous smile and a nod. I pulled her in and shut the door before dragging her over to sit on the couch. I got the movie and put it in before taking my place as close to her as I was able to without making her uncomfortable. It surprised me slightly when she rested her shoulder against mine as the movie progressed. We laughed at the kills and shared views on different scenes before she excused herself halfway through the movie. I laughed happily. I had a pretty good feeling I would win this round hands down. A sudden knocking on the door alerted me. I got up with a groan of annoyance and walked over to yank the door open.

"Where is she?" Cat demanded, barging in to stand in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed.

"What are you- ugh, you know, I don't remember saying come in," I snapped at her.

"Well I don't remember saying you can hog Tori!" she retorted, her voice rising an octave.

"What are you talking about? This is what we do Valentine, get used to it!" I shot back.

"Whatever, you're still hogging Tori! You Tori hogger!" she accused, her non-intimidating downturn of her lips and creased brows doing nothing but making me want to laugh in her face.

"Besides, how can I hog her if she isn't even here?" I exclaimed, throwing up my hands.

"Then where is she?" she questioned, head held high and arms crossed.

"She said she wanted to hang out with Beck," I lied easily, my tone solid and believable. She whimpered but didn't give up.

"I bet they're at Karaoke Dokie right now, 'cause that's where the hamburgers are!" she said suddenly, anxious to get moving again. I nodded once and waved a dismissive hand.

"Later gator," she spat in an attempt at anger but sounding like a growling kitten at best. She headed for the door and left, slamming it on the way out. I sighed and sat back down to stare at the bloody deaths playing out on the screen. Tori walked over at that moment and I hopped up immediately to face her.

"Hey, I like your bathroom," she told me with a cute smile.

"Yeah, black and silver are always a great match. Like, you and me," I replied, leaning in to brush her hand with mine. She laughed and reached out to grip my hand in hers, making my breath catch. Whoa, what the hell? That was unexpected. My eyes locked with hers and we started leaning in but at that moment my door swung open again.

"Ha!" Cat yelled, swinging an arm up to point at me as she stomped in. We flew apart to stare at her, Tori letting out a cute cry of shock.

"I knew it!" Cat shouted, advancing on me.

"How did you know she was still here?" I asked her.

"It was obvious. I know almost every way around your tricks. The first being, don't listen to Jade when she raises her eyebrow defiantly," she answered certainly, pointing a finger in my face. I resisted the urge to break it, or at least smack it away, so I silently seethed instead. I was so caught up in Vega I forgot Cat knew me more than most people. Tori looked from me to Cat and then back again, her eyes questioning what was currently transpiring.

"Well dammit," I growled crossing my arms. Tori must have caught on to the conflict rising in tension because she took a step back.

"You know, I should really go spend some time with Beck," she mentioned, pointing at the door.

"Well, he's at Karaoke Dokie right now," I said with a one armed shrug, still standing with my arms crossed.

"With hamburgers," Cat added, the tension slowly dissipating in favor of keeping track of Tori.

"Come on, I'll drive you there," I offered, grabbing her wrist and leading her out. We walked out the door and I directed Vega to my car before reaching to tug the door closed. Cat wanted to shut it also so we ended up fighting over it until I muscled Cat away from it and pulled it closed. We arrived at Karaoke Dokie a few minutes later and Cat took the lead before I could to hurry Tori inside.

"Ooh, there's a perfect table right over there. Come on Tori," she exclaimed, pointing one out just as I made it inside. Tori looked at her with slanted brows and glanced once at me before attempting an answer.

"Can't we-" she stumbled, gesturing back at me but Cat wasn't having it.

"Come on Tori!" she spoke over her, dragging her away again. She sat down with an arm over Tori's shoulder. I stood at the entrance still, seething but unwilling to back down. She may have gotten the upper hand but I'll get it back.

"Well, look who it is, the rehearsal skipper," Robbie said as he jumped from the stage to confront me, Andre and Beck trailing behind him. I glared and only briefly contemplated answering with a punch to the face but ultimately decided against it. I had just gotten admittance into Karaoke Dokie again and I didn't want to have to get kicked out again for a fight that wouldn't even last a second.

"You think of that one in the shower?" Beck asked him. Robbie shook his head.

"No, it was a bubble bath," he replied casually, making Beck look at him weird.

"You two were supposed to be here tonight at seven," Andre told me.

"To help us rehearse for Tinkle-Aid," Robbie added. Beck just nodded and gave me a disappointed stare.

"Oh big deal, so we missed one rehearsal," I responded.

"You blew us off last night too," Andre countered.

"And today after school," Robbie continued.

"And tonight," Beck tacked on.

"Well, we can meet you guys tomorrow night before the show. We can rehearse the song and Cat can rehearse your magic act," I suggested, shifting slightly with just a tad bit of guilt.

"Don't worry about it," Robbie said with raised hands.

"We changed the show around," Beck explained.

"So we can do it without you," Andre further explained. Did I ever mention how much I hated when people ganged up on me and finished each other's sentences? Well here it was and I hated it.

"You don't want me and Cat to sing back up for you?" I questioned Andre.

"I did," he answered, sounding sad and disappointed.

"Well, you can't do your magic act without an assistant," I protested, looking at Robbie but gesturing to Cat behind them.

"Sinjin's gonna help me," Robbie answered quietly with a shake of his head.

"If Sinjin gets sick I'm gonna fill in," Burf said with a nod when he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"**Please**, wait in the magic cabinet," Robbie told him, slightly gruff. He did as he was told and left swiftly.

"I-" I began to explain but Beck cut me off.

"Don't bother Jade," he said, turning to walk away with the boys trailing after him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair to push it back. Tori walked over at that moment, Cat clinging on her back for dear life.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude but, I really should go hang out with Beck," she said, pointing in the direction Beck left.

"You should," I replied, looking at Cat pointedly. Our game was supposed to stay between us but it got in the way of Beck's time with his friend as well as Robbie's stupidly named Tinkle-Aid campaign. Cat nodded and slid off Tori's back to stand by me.

"We get it," she agreed. Tori nodded and we parted to let her go by. I eyed her swaying hips on the way out and groaned, wondering why I just let her go. I began to think this was maybe more than a game. I dropped Cat off at home and then headed home myself. I was just about to turn in early for the night, after much pacing, when I remembered the way Tori leaned in closer to me. It almost seemed like she wanted to- to what, kiss me? I left quickly, heading for Beck's house. I was determined to win her no matter what. She had the rest of however long she's living here to see Beck. I didn't want to miss my chance that was happening right now. Hell, if it all worked out I would try and make her stay forever. I parked a little bit away from his house so I could show up more undercover. I walked down the street with a confident strut and smile to match. Beck almost immediately locked eyes with me when I showed up. He already looked wary and agitated. He set down his blue drink to give me his undivided attention.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble," he commented. I rolled my eyes and stopped with my arms crossed.

"Shut it Oliver. I came to say I'm- well, I kind of don't regret what I did but it was a janked up thing to do to you regardless," I told him truthfully, knowing he would understand without me saying what I really meant.

"To which one of us?" he questioned, understanding as I knew he would. He gestured to Tori and then himself with one hand and held up his head lazily with the other.

"To both of you," I answered, looking from him to Tori. She offered me a soft smile that tugged at my own lips.

"You first Beckett. I know how important that horribly misfortunately named campaign is to you, and Andre, and Robbie-" I began, frowning when he suddenly cut in.

"And all the guys at Hollywood Arts," he included.

"I know, and so, I realize I let you guys down," I told him honestly.

"Ok," Beck replied, accepting what I offered. It wasn't really an apology but he wouldn't get a lot from me and he knew it. I sighed before turning to face Tori.

"And Vega, I might have gotten into too much trouble for trespassing to be able to show you The Scissoring house…" I started, Tori staring at Beck incredulously but he just shrugged. She turned back to look at me.

"But I could still sneak you in if you want," I finished.

"Jade," Beck reprimanded. I scowled at him but finished my somewhat apology the right way.

"My point was, is, that I feel like Cat and I got caught up in competing for you," I finally told her. She shrugged, truly curious.

"Competing for my what?" she asked, her features adorably arranged to show her confused curiosity.

"Your attention obviously. If you haven't noticed, you aren't too bad looking, your body is hot and, well, we just stupidly tried to be the one that you like most," I explained.

"Uh yeah, that is kinda stupid," she agreed, a slight blush spreading on her cheeks. I nodded and sat down on her lap with a smirk, feeling her body tense at my suddenly close proximity.

"But you liked me best right?" I asked her, catching Beck rolling his eyes.

"Not that it matters of course but seriously, I won right?" I continued anyway, patting her leg playfully. She just stared at me, at a loss for words. Yeah, I did that to people sometimes.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Cat's energetic and poorly hidden faked surprised tone ringing out. I rolled my eyes and stood when she appeared with a mobile grill on wheels. Is throwing around burgers all she's got? Vega's a chick not a dude. Food will only go so far.

"Hey guys!" she said, finally stopping in front of us.

"Why are you here and what is that for?" I asked, properly masking my irritation with a faux candid tone.

"Oh I was just, taking a walk, and uh, cookin' some hamburgers," she answered, flipping the patty on her spatula. Beck walked over to stand by Tori, face unimpressed.

"And wow, here you all are. Does anyone like hamburgers?" she finished, posing with the patty on her spatula. Tori looked on with creased brows, not really looking as interested as before.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore. Tori, which one of these freaks do you like better?" he asked, patting Tori on the back. She looked at him before looking back at us.

"Cat or Jade," Beck pointed out, gesturing to each of us. I waited, staring at her and hoping she picked me.

"Cat," the redhead coughed into her hand childishly.

"What?" Beck asked, looking at her.

"I thought I heard her say Cat," she replied with a shrug.

"Well she didn't," I told her dully.

"Oh, well, maybe it was just the sound of my sizzling beef patties?" she replied, flipping the patty again. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well Tori?" I asked her, my patience wearing thin.

"Look…" she began, taking a few steps away.

"No offense, but I don't think it's right to choose between you guys. You're both great, attractive, girls who I would both like to have as friends," she finally answered with a hesitant smile. We both stared at her for some time, my gaze more intense than Cat's, before I nodded and turned away, accepting her answer. God, I should be fighting for her but I'm not. What's wrong with me and where was the real, pain in the neck, Jade West I knew I could be? Her kind face met my eyes when I glanced over at her so I kept my eyes averted.

"Well, I wasn't really interested in you either so…" I muttered, brushing a stray stand of hair aside. Cat looked at me before walking over to hug Tori.

"Well I still want this," she said, with a hopeful smile. Tori glanced at Beck uncertainly but he just shook his head and held the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"She doesn't see you that way, get the hint Cat," I scolded, tone a little more harshly than I meant it due to my own crushed hope. I didn't know when the game became so real for me that I looked forward to it, but it did, and I could hide the hurt from others but not myself. All I needed now was for Cat to cry because I was being mean. I pulled her away and offered to take her and her grill set home. I was glad when she didn't seem too upset. She waved good bye half-heartedly while I only glanced back once. Tomorrow we still had that Tinkle-Aid campaign to go to. We should at least show up even if we missed everything else and aren't even in it anymore. After dropping Cat off I went straight home and fell into bed. Victoria Vega was the star of my thoughts as well as my dreams. The next day went by in a blur for me and before I knew it I was on my way to Karaoke already hitched a ride with the boys so I would be heading over there by myself.

I wasn't really excited or looking forward to going but I had nothing better to do. I stopped at a red light and pressed my knuckles to my teeth in an attempt to keep Tori out of my head. Shattering glass met my ears and I dug in my pocket for my phone. Well speak of the devil, it was her. She told me she was supposed to get a ride to Karaoke Dokie from her sister who had just arrived that morning with the rest of her family but she was ditched at home. I didn't know the chick and already Tori's sister sounded like a grunch. Tori asked if I could take her so I told her I would swing by. I wasn't even facing in the direction of the address she gave me but I quickly made the turn around and headed back. I pulled up outside her house and texted her to let her know I was here. I looked up from my phone to see she was already sitting out on the porch in a chair. She stood with a wave and jogged over. I unlocked the doors just before she reached out and tugged it open.

"Hi," she greeted softly, shy smile in place.

"Hey," I replied in my usual deadpan. Her smile faltered further as she shut the door and got her seatbelt on. I pulled away from the curb and began the drive back in the direction of Karaoke Dokie. She clearly wasn't the quiet type because in no time she was rambling.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday Jade. I really wanted to say something different but I was just-" she began but I held out a hand to stop her. She did so as soon as I asked for silence.

"Save it Vega. I don't want to hear it," I replied, trying to keep the strain out of my voice. She inhaled slowly and then exhaled before speaking again.

"Let me finish," she requested. I nodded reluctantly.

"I wanted to say I liked you but I was too scared to say it in front of Beck and Cat for obvious reasons," she muttered, looking down at her hands which fiddled with her fingers. I allowed a small smile, relief washing over me. She picked me. I didn't even think about the fact that this meant I beat Cat again. This just looked like the start of something new and highly gratifying. She glanced up hesitantly and I realized I hadn't answered her yet. I smirked, a mixture of accomplishment and excitement. I flicked my eyes at my gauge and almost frowned at the sight of a full tank. Now I know most people would say, hell yeah, a full tank, but not for what I had in mind. I mentally shrugged. Oh well, I always worked with what I got until I got what I wanted.

"Uh oh, car's outta gas," I commented, finding a place on the side of the road to pull over and park. While I was trying to come to terms with my next move I conveniently strayed off our path and into a deserted street that never really got much traffic or people passing by.

"The gauge says you have a full tank," Tori replied, looking at the gauge which was indeed full. I just smiled and then quickly reached over to grab her chin.

"Try to talk less Vega and we'll be getting somewhere," I advised her, crushing my lips to hers a moment after, my hands moving to cup her face. I heard her suck in air as her breath hitched but I didn't see her reaction because I had closed my eyes to better feel the way her hands held my own face and her lips molded against mine. They were soft and pliant under my own. I pulled away to look into her eyes and was impressed to see they were full of a warm smolder that made me eager to continue.

"Later could I get a hamburger to go with this? That would really make my night," she teased playfully, her lips no longer smiling and instead taking on a smirk almost as daring as the one I currently wore. I nodded distractedly, my eyes flicking to her lips as I leaned in closer.

"We'll see," I replied just as playfully. I pulled her back in, seeking her warm mouth on mine. I honestly didn't care about showing up at all to that thing, whatever it was, I can't really remember at the moment; that was at Karaoke Dokie. All I could concentrate on was Tori and how she was doing a good job at making me lose my train of thought. She moaned against my lips and I groaned in return at the deep sound. This was definitely looking to be a great new change of pace I could get used to. Hopefully Beck wouldn't mind me barrowing his friend more often in the future because I wouldn't mind taking Tori out wherever she wanted as long as I got to spend that time with her. Our make out session carried on for five more minutes before Tori persuaded me to at least show up as a way of thanks to Beck for having a friend like her. I laughed at her cheeky statement and gave her another heated kiss she rightfully deserved before complying. I drove the rest of the way with Tori's hand in my own, looking forward to the many moments I'll get to spend with her.


End file.
